Saiyans Sailing the Seas
by UzumakiAce
Summary: Launched into the world of pirates along with Goku, 'accidentally', was a nightmare to Vegeta at first. But how will he react to this new life as he sees more of this world. Will he just go with the flow or will he get out of his way to uproot the corruption within. Vegeta centric fic. Godllike!Goku Godlike!Vegeta.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do not own OP/DBZ. Both are owned by one of a kind geniuses.**

**A/N: Alright, a new fic. I was searching for some good DBZ crossovers. Frankly speaking, the reason is, I love Super/Godlike fics. I hate the situations where planet busters like Goku/Vegeta/Gohan tremble in front of mere ordinary enemies. So, this will be basically a fic where Goku and Vegeta will travel across OPverse, spreading chaos and doing unimaginable things. There will also be a lot of interaction b/w Goku/Vegeta and Straw Hat Crew. Stay tuned for the fun.**

There's a limit to someone's stupidity. Surely, you would be at least somewhat sensible beyond what thick layer of shit is surrounding your mind. There had to be at least an ounce of sense in the activities you do even if your idea of 'Being Sensible' is to think of something other than food for a change. The ideas rolling over in Vegeta's mind, the scenarios, the feedback over Kakarot's stupid actions, everything was playing again and again. What did he do to deserve this fate?

Ok, frankly speaking, he hadn't been a saint as such. But, no being, dead or alive, deserves such a punishment. Maybe except Frieza? Whatever, this is not the time to be diverting from what's at hand. You would have to be incredibly stupid to not have a plan at this stage. At the situation he's stuck in. Because apparently he knows, his so called 'Comrade' is useless in this regard.

It would be utterly foolish to not have a plan when you are stuck inside a giant black vortex and travelled don't know how many galaxies to land at a planet, you have no heads over heels idea about. Said vortex was the result of 'playing' with a wierd looking device Bulma already alerted about. She clearly said, 'The device might be as mysterious and dangerous to trifle with, as the Dragon Balls.' The statement might have been in fact, a driving force for Kakarot to meddle with its keys and send the surrounding living beings, that is Vegeta and Kakarot himself to not even God knows where.

Now their only hope is the fact that this planet seems to have some sort of life. They noticed ample of vegetation and a whole lot of animals around. So, they would not starve, that's for sure. And thankfully, they have also sensed some rather low power levels nearby and a few pretty high ones on this planet. So, there has to be some kind of race habiting this planet. Now, if only they would have enough technology to send the two back to planet Earth.

It has been a couple of hours since they got out of the black vortex and landed on this seemingly small island. Vegeta's immediate plan of action was to fly away and search for the high power levels they sensed on their arrival. However Kakarot's never ending appetite forced them to adjust for a lunch break between the whole adventure. A nice little nap is automatically followed by the heavy lunch they have had. So, it's only now that they have decided to go for a stroll.

"Alright, let's search for some good restaurant on nearby islands." Goku said cheerfully. He has a black hole for a stomach, so what?

"Kakarot!... You utter one more word about eating and I swear on my saiyan pride that I will strangle you to death." Vegeta replied. The look on his face. Man, he was pissed. He hasn't been this pissed since Goku offered a kiss from Bulma to the old Kai. It was getting really difficult to decide which Vegeta is a more grumpy Vegeta. Actually, when it's about Vegeta and grumpiness, maybe there are several more occasions you should count in for the rankings.

"Oh some on Vegeta, Why so violent. Not that you're a happy go lucky guy in general. But still..." Goku said trying to cheer up the prince. Although the only princely thing Vegeta has proven to possess by now is that stick up his ass. Or maybe it's a Saiyan thing. But wait, Goku too is a Saiyan. But he did lose a lot of his 'Saiyan Pride' when he hit his head. At least that's what Vegeta says.

"You would have to be extremely stupid or completely aloof to not notice the predicament we are in... Oh wait, you actually are those things." Vegeta said, getting a little check over his temper. It's not an easy thing when Kakarot's around, mind you.

"Vegeta, you're being a spoil sport now. I know I made a mistake by mishandling the device but now that we are here, let's have some fun. How much time has it been since the two of us did something together. And, let me tell you, we are one hell of a team. Remember the last time when we worked together on something? It was the day we kicked that evil pink chewing gum's ass.** (A/N: Referring to Buu, in case you haven't noticed.)**." Goku said. And boy that did hit a nerve it seems.

Now, Vegeta was a man of actions. The thrill of combat is in his blood. He never backs down from a fight. Never looks back when a challenge is up ahead. Here he was, in a whole new and unknown world. He would be damned if he turned back from here without at least a proper inspection of this world. And while he's on it, he might just find an easy way to get back. Rest assured, he would love to have a nice little warm up battle with someone other than Kakarot for a change.

"I am in. But, before you go around making any ideas about our supposed 'adventure', We will listen to my advice most of the time. Look where we landed in the end when you converted your idea into reality." Vegeta said sagely. As if, Goku will really listen to him. Well, it was worth a try at least. Or maybe not, seeing that Goku was already flying at 100m above the ground. The moron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I am telling you, we will be in the middle of nowhere of we continue to wander aimlessly like this." Vegeta said frustratingly. Seriously, how tough could it be to be at least a little smart. Or the easier one, listen to the one who's smarter. Tell this to Goku. But then, if he really was smart enough to understand this simple concept, he would be smart. Which is just unreal, frankly speaking.

"What do you suggest then?" Goku asked. For real? Did he really just admitted that he would listen to Vegeta's say on this. Well whatever, He should flow with this dream before he wakes up.

"I am sensing a few power levels around above that sea over there. And apparently, one of them is the highest in this world I have sensed till now." Vegeta said. Oh this would be interesting. Just what he wished for.

"Alright, Let's go. I was really longing to talk to someone normal." Goku said and swoosh passed Vegeta at full speeds towards the direction.

"So you did follow my advice...Wait, what do you mean by that last statement?" Vegeta growled and swoosh, he too disappeared to chase down Goku and beat the crap out of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The instant they landed on the ship, they were instantly surrounded by a battalion of sorts holding all kinds of weapons, few just in the middle of charging their fists, a few more eyeing them carefully and few last ones immediately surrounding a large looking man with a long white moustache on his face. Vegeta was alarmed for a second but relaxed soon enough. It was an obvious thing to do on their part. Anyone would have done the same if a stranger landed on their home turf out of just nowhere.

Everything just froze as it is for a few seconds. Nobody moved, not even a breath being taken. But then, all of a sudden.

"Sugoi man! Hey, you large guy over there. How did you grow those beard? Did you water them constantly to make them that big?" Goku asked. Crap! He has no common sense at all. How in the seven hell is he known as the most powerful warrior in the universe? But wait, He wouldn't be so aloof if he did realize any kind of danger. As much as Vegeta hates to admit it, it's true that Goku is undoubtedly a warrior of unparalleled skill when it comes to battling. If he's relaxed, either he thinks that they are not hostile. Or, he's sure that he can handle them. And the latter is the most probable case.

Just to prove the fact, a man holding a sword foolishly launched towards Goku. Now Goku being the gentle and kind hearted spirit he was, merely side stepped and rendered the attacker unconscious with a chop on the back of the neck. If it would have been Vegeta, there wouldn't even have been a neck remaining to chop on.

Everybody had their eyes wide open from the simple defensive action. Maybe they haven't seen such speed or reflexes from anyone. How common has it been for the galaxy's mightiest warrior to land on their ship.

"Stop! Don't raise your weapons." roared the giant of a man. His voice carried power, that was for sure. It was the voice of an experienced and battle hardened warrior who has gone through things one could only imagine. Even though, his age tells a different story about him, he was still the very same warrior he used to be, Vegeta mused.

And just like that, All of the people got into a seemingly relaxed position. But, for trained eyes, they were still on very much on their guard, ready to pounce the attacker within a moment's notice.

"Who are you?" The man asked authoritatively.

Before Goku could shoot his thoughts out and dive into their seemingly unbelievable story, Vegeta put a hand over his shoulder to make him stop. It would be better if they could gather some information from this little chat.

"It's only customary to give out your own name before asking someone else's." Vegeta replied calmly.

And the same thing all over again. It seemed like everything the two said or did would make the spectators surprised beyond belief. He was only asking for an introduction, not a sacrifice or something.

"You don't know who he is?" Asked a blonde guy who was standing just in front of the big old guy, protectively. He seemed rather close to the assumed leader. Maybe he was a first in command or something.

"Nope, not a clue." Goku replied. Not a problem, Vegeta would have said the same thing.

All of the guys aboard the ship looked towards their leader expectantly. He was to decide whether to act friendly or hostile towards the newcomers afterall.

"I am Whitebeard." came the heavy and dominant voice.

"Hi, I am Goku and this is Vegeta. We got sucked in a black vortex and landed on this planet. Do you have something to eat?" Goku replied uncaringly.

KAKAROTTTT!

**A/N: This is how I am gonna write down this fic. If you like this idea, please review. A few positive feedbacks and I will know that this story should be written and won't be an utter waste of time.**


	2. And So, The Journey Begins!

**Disclaimer: Don't own OP/DBverse.**

**A/N: I am really flattered to have received such wonderful responses for this fic. Thank you so much for reviewing my work and I will try my best to keep improving myself. I agree about grammatical mistakes being made at a few places but the thing is, I am more of a lazy guy. I find it hard to go through a chapter all over again just to correct the grammar. That's why I was looking for a beta. And about the issue of Goku being an idiot, he's just acting that way since he's having one hell of a time at the new planet. He will still be the charming and dependable Goku, most of the time. Nuff said, on with the chapter now. **

KAKAROTTTT!

Of all the times he has acted stupid, why did this have to be the one. Information is power, specially about potential enemies. And Vegeta wasn't sure what will the crowd surrounding them decide about the two. Surely, their power level was way too low to cause any problems dealing with but even if they beat the crap out of the group and force them into revealing information about this world, it won't be as much informative as the information they will be sharing willingly.

People might have thought that Vegeta was a guy who would pull a punch or two before talking. But, his time, being on earth revealed to him as much that there are instances where battle is not the best course of action. There are times when being smart, cunning, manipulative or even friendly be the most appropriate thing to do.

Well whatever, all he could do now is wait and see. And possibly remind Kakarot that they were not on a vacation here.

1.  
2..  
3...

Of all the possible reactions he would have expected from the statement, this was not one. A few snickers later and the crowd literally burst into laughing!

"Gurarararara... You two brats are funny." Exclaimed Whitebeard. Well, Goku is fine but don't know what gave him that idea about Vegeta. And wait, Who's he calling a brat?

"They're a couple of freaksters." said one of the guys, trying to control his laughter midway.

"And one of them happens to be a good warrior, maybe both." Added Marco. The first guy will be killed slowly and painfully for making that blunt disrespecting statement about Vegeta. The second? Well, at least he said the truth.

"You sure Marco? They hardly seems to be control their minds, let alone both mind and body, as is required for combats. Maybe that initial defensive stance was nothing but a fluke?" came another voice from among the crew members.

"No, it wasn't." said the old guy with white moustache this time. At least the leader is perceptive.

"What Pops said is true. You can see the truth in their eyes. The moment our crewmember attacked him, his eyes lost the usual uncaring demeanor just for a moment, before reverting to the original. If it would have been a fluke, the change could be reflecting fright or insecurity in those eyes. But instead, there was confidence, a lot of it. Not to forget, the same was in the eyes of his comrade. He knew that the strike wasn't enough to cause any problems to the defender." preached Ace this time. Thank the Gods, they are a sensible bunch. And perceptive beyond the average, it will be fun to be around.

"So, how about you get out with the truth of your appearance now brat." said Whitebeard.

Alright, now he had a couple of best suited options. One, beat the crap out of the group, which they can, mind you and force them into revealing as much information as possible. And possibly upsetting Goku, since he's not a guy for unnecessary violence. Or, reveal the truth. At least most of it and try gaining information through sensible talks. As much as Vegeta would love to have a nice little battle, it wasn't the best course of action here, just as explained earlier.

"Fine. But, I am not willing to share this with everyone present here. How about we talk in privacy and I will tell you everything?" replied Vegeta, in a hope that it will work.

"Are you nuts? We want to know too. Who do you think you are, giving us a choi-" announced a guy from among the 1st division but was cut in between the middle of his rant by a hand raised by Whitebeard. The old guy sure is authoritative here.

"I will agree on seeing you privately. But, judging from the mistrust Ace and Marco are radiating, they would like to stick around for protecting me in the case of an emergency. And what kind of father denies the right to protect him, to their sons. The same goes for my whole crew. If I believe, the information you reveal is potentially important for the crew to know, I will reveal it." said Whitebeard in a voice which left no space for argument. not that Vegeta was even one bit intimidated by this, but he would have to act calm, for now. Besides, both of the guys, who will be staying, seemed insightful.

"Fine. I agree upon your terms and conditions." said Vegeta in half a resigned voice. Besides, somebody has to know the truth, partly, in order to nudge the two travelers towards the right direction. Also, since this man in front of him is the most powerful person on this planet and he didn't hide the fact, he must be influential too. That will just play out in their favour.

"Marco, lead us to my private quarter. We will discuss the matter there." Whitebeard said and Marco was on his heels, almost instantly. Throughout this whole matter, Kakarot was more or less, disinterested. His interest piqued up just a bit, when Vegeta mentioned that they are willing to share the information about their appearance. So, just as expected, he approached Vegeta about this.

"You sure, we should tell them these things Vegeta? And even if we do, what are the odds that they will believe us?" said Goku. So, Kakarot finally decided to use his brains. Well, the thought of belief did cross Vegeta's mind, but he disregarded it assuming that it wouldn't even matter in the end. They still have that last option of beating the crap out of everyone. So, if it does comes to that, at least they would be able to say that they tried. Besides, Vegeta had a feeling that these three guys weren't naive people.

"That's a risk we will have to take Kakarot." Vegeta muttered under his breath. Meanwhile, they were walking alongside Whitebeard and his two other comrades towards the decided location. They will just have to wait and see.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They entered through the gate and the first thing that entered Vegeta's mind was, this man doesn't hold love for materialistic wealth. The room looked anything but poor, mind you. It was a nice little relaxing area with just a bed and a couple of chairs around along with a table with several fruits(not devil fruits) kept over it for snacks maybe. The room was plain and simple. Not what one would expect from someone who could command so many people. Then again, Kakarot was no less a fighter as compared to whitebeard and he lived in a hut within a forest.

Also, the room was located close to the steering wheel for the gigantic ship. That explained that the man was the one to take command in most of the situations, rather than leaving everything to the crew and relaxing somewhere in a corner.

"You should take your seats." Whitebeard suggested. Vegeta and Goku sat on the couple of chairs and Ace/Marco stood by Whitebeard side while he himself sat on the bed in a comfortable position.

"The first thing I will ask of you is to frankly reply to a single question. Did you have any hostile intentions towards me or any member of my crew." asked Whitebeard leaking some of his Haoshuko no Haki. It would have worked well for the intimidation if it were for anyone but Goku and Vegeta. But these guys have faced so many galaxy overlords, it's hardly any intimidating to stand in front of someone who would rather talk than attacking with planet buster attacks.

"For a straight forward answer, No. But we might have had if there would have been another attack on any of us." Vegeta replied calmly. Instead of the usual chill people feel when attacked by Haoshuko no Haki, he did feel slight tickle down his spine but disregarded it as a small nuisance.

Whitebeard was a little surprised when even a strong and concentrated wave of his Haki did nothing to the strangers. If their reply would have been a yes, it might have slightly unnerved Whitebeard. But they were willing to talk and that was a good thing.

"Fine, you should start from the beginning then." Whitebeard suggested again. Meanwhile, Ace and Marco too felt the wave of Haki washing over the room. And, unlike Whitebeard, the fact that it hardly caused any visible reactions from the strangers, did put the two on the edge.

"What do you know about Planets, Solar Systems and Galaxy?" Asked Vegeta. It would be better to explain the basics first and then go into the personal details.

"If I remember correctly, Dr. Vegapunk did give a statement about possible existence of planets like ours. But most of the public straight away declined the possibility, including pirates. But we aren't like those naive crowd. We do believe in strange things like this." Marco explained his own opinion with which, Whitebeard agreed readily with a grunt and Ace with a nod of his head.

Pirates! Now it was all clear to Vegeta. These were pirates. That explains why they were sailing the seas on a huge boat and obeyed a single person, who would happen to be the captain. And since, they didn't have a uniform on, they couldn't belong to a military body either.

"That's good for you. Because, if I were to put it bluntly, this Vegapunk guy is right. I am confirming the possibility. In fact, we both are, by just being here." This time, Goku said. And the way Whitebeard himself showed some surprise, it just confirmed that he got the big picture.

Whitebeard just couldn't control his emotions and did visibly show some amount of surprise. He might have seen and did things that were considered a myth to common man. He might have gone to places where nobody else did. He might have seen creatures who weren't even believed to exist. But, it was the first time he was meeting someone who could reflect the possibility of another world, in fact, a tons of another worlds, just like theirs. These two were Aliens.

"That's quite a surprise. So, where are you two originally from? What's this 'Planet' like?" Whitebeard asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. This was a new experience, even for someone as experienced as him.

"We are the residents of now destroyed planet Vegeta. We people are called Saiyans. Our race was known to be the mightiest in the whole universe. Our people's primary job was to capture planets and selling it to the highest bidders. So, the right way to put it would be, We were Space Pirates." Vegeta said proudly. This was his personal favorite part. Preaching about his own planet and its once proud residents. He could go on for hours about how they were the mighty saiyans of the universe.

"No way, you too are pirates." Ace put it bluntly ,this time. Considering how much information was being revealed to them, this wasn't really an odd thing.

"But you were a greedy lot. I have a vision about how you might 'Capture' a planet and it's not a merciful one." Whitebeard said. He wasn't sure about the short guy but the tall guy sure didn't seem to be the one for unnecessary violence. But, looks might be deceiving. Normally, he would have been confident in his own judgment of a person, but he wasn't prepared to judge aliens.

"I myself, being the Prince of all Saiyan, am admitting that the way of living for our people wasn't an honorable one. But, that was all in the past. There isn't even a planet Vegeta anymore." Vegeta proclaimed sadly. Damn that bitch Frieza one more time.

Seeing the questioning looks on people's faces, Vegeta continued.

"Our planet was destroyed by a galaxy overlord named Frieza. He was spreading destruction and chaos all around. It's a good thing he was defeated by a Saiyan." Vegeta exclaimed. He would have preferred to do the job himself, but in the end, the winner was a full blooded Super Saiyan. So, no regrets.

"Destroyed, as in?" Marco asked, not believing what he was hearing. How could someone destroy a planet? Maybe the way the world government is destroying this world. But then, why did the short guy mention as if the planet doesn't even exist anymore. That could only mean... No, these things were beyond comprehension.

"Destroy as in, he charged a big yellow ball of pure Ki and threw it towards the planet. The ball had enough power to destroy several planets at a time. Saiyans were a sensitive topic even for Frieza, a legend called Super Saiyan ensured this." Goku explained. Sometimes, he too wondered, how could their life had been at their own home planet. Maybe they could wish the planet back through the Dragon Balls, but Vegeta straight away declined the prospect for some reason.

WHAT? They destroyed the world just like that? Wait, not the world, a planet. Still, this was a whole planet they were talking about. These were the thoughts going on in Whitebeard's mind right now. Sure, he was said to have the power to destroy the whole world. But, there is a difference in saying and actually doing it. And even if he did have the power, which had a good probability, he couldn't just do it with a single attack. This was beyond anything real. And if what they were saying indeed was true, at least one of the guys standing in front of him had the power to destroy this world right now and not even break a sweat. He did defeat this tyrant they call Frieza after all.

"Assuming that your whole race is destroyed, what do you guys do these days, for a living?" Ace asked. This whole idea of destroying a whole planet still was farfetched to him.

"Well, we arrived at planet earth at different points of time and now we live there 'peacefully'." Goku replied. Even though, the stay was anything but peaceful most of the times, he did enjoy the stay.

"The way you put emphasis on peacuful, I believe it's the other way around?" Whitebeard asked curiously.

This just proved to be the trigger as this led the two saiyans to dive into their past and explain their battles with various evil entities as well as their way of living on earth. A few good hours of retelling and they explained how they arrived here towards the end.

The atmosphere was calm and relaxing by now. The whole life story of the two, even though seemed unreal, was inspiring. All that was needed to be done was for Whitebeard to give his final verdict.

"Your honesty in retelling about your past and lineage as well as the fact that you two brats are clueless about this planet has helped me a lot in making this decision. I, Edward Newgate, Captain of the Whitebeard's Pirate Crew, declare you two as a part of the Whitebeard's family. You two are free to stay aboard. And do not, in any way, think that I want you to work for me. You will be sailing as an ally, not someone under my command. Enjoy your stay, as long as you wish." Whitebeard declared with finality.

"This calls for a celebration, doesn't it?" Ace asked hopefully.

"Sure it does, Declare a feast tonight, in the honor of our new guests." Whitebeard announced. It sure will be exciting to travel with the two.

"Hell Yeah, Foooooooood!" Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, punching his fist into the air but controlling the power behind, otherwise the thrust itself would have blew apart the roof of the ship and it's not a good thing to destroy the cabin for the captain of the ship, you will be staying aboard.

It sure will be exciting, were Vegeta's thoughts before they were dragged out for some celebration.

**A/N: A bit longer chapter this time. I will try and keep increasing the length of the chapters. And no action this time around. Well, it will have to be recuperated in the next chapter, wouldn't it? I sure do have plans about that. Also, SH crew will meet the two saiyans within the next two chapters. Thank you very much again for reading the fic and please review.**


	3. A Team Beyond The Legends

**Disclaimer:I sure don't own DBZ and One Piece. **

**A/N: Thank you very much for so many positive reviews. And I am definitely going to continue with the story. The main reason being, I myself enjoy writing the chapters about how much mayhem, the two superheroes can cause. So, on you go.**

* * *

"Kaa-"

"He's going to blow up the whole island." Someone cried.

"Mee-"

"Seriously, this is some pretty overpowered shit." Someone else yelled.

"Haa-"

"The whole island is vibrating already. If it wasn't for the strong igneous base the island is supported on, it would have exploded already." Came another miserable voice.

"Mee-"

"Stop this madness before the whole planet is destroyed." Was the plea of another person aboard.

"Haaaaaaaaa"

The blue energy shot like a beam, travelling at speeds thought to be unreal under ordinary circumstances. It seemed like there was nothing in the universe it couldn't tear apart. The power and momentum it carried was immense but the counter wasn't a weak one itself. The assailant who was at the receiving end fired a yellow Ki beam of his own. The crash between the two was anything but realistic. The shockwave produced from the impact created huge Tsunamis that could tear apart an island on its own.

That was the power of two of the mightiest warriors in the universe. That was the power of Goku and Vegeta.

"So, what do you think Pops?" Marco asked. It was a question that was loaded with sarcasm. It was the question that proved that there wouldn't even have been a situation where the question should have been asked. It just proved that no matter what the answer is, the conclusion will remain the same.

"I think I aggravated the wrong guys this time." Whitebeard answered. He was solemnly sorry for the situation they were in. If it wasn't for the debate he got into with the alien duo, they would have been celebrating aboard the Moby Dick, instead of witnessing a 'man-made natural disaster'. If only...

_(Earlier that day)_

_It was a pleasant morning. The winds were flowing at a steady pace. Calm and serene, though powerful at the same time. Their constant impact with the mast of the huge ship, Moby Dick, was the driving force for taking the ship away at uniform velocity. Goku and Vegeta were standing aboard the upper deck. Enjoying the morning breeze without even a hint of quarrelling for once. _

"_Do you miss them?" was the first question asked in the day. Courtesy of Goku._

"_Miss who?" replied Vegeta with another question. There was a momentary, faraway look in Vegeta's eyes but he set it aside quickly. Goku merely smiled at the antics. Vegeta may look and act tough from the outside but he was a total softie from the inside._

"_You know whom I am talking about, your family. Bulma, Trunks, Bulla and the other lot. It's been a month since we arrived here, hasn't it. I too miss ChiChi and my sons." Goku admitted. Maybe that will get something out of Vegeta too._

"_I have lost and found families many number of times. I have killed my own temporary families on few occasions. What makes you think that I will miss them? I am beyond all this emotional drama." Vegeta replied grumpily. Though the first few lines were the evidence that Vegeta did dive into his emotions. Admitting that he had a family and lost it a number of times is a benchmark he hadn't achieve as of yet. _

"_And besides, you have a family here too." Came a voice from behind them. They spun around only to come face to face with the huge guy, Whitebeard. Frankly speaking, the guy was a total badass in Goku's opinion. Being the strongest in this world since a couple of decades and still not chasing after materialistic treasure takes an extremely pure heart. Not only that, the man's greatest treasure is his family, which thankfully Goku and Vegeta were a part of. _

_Then there was his crew, they were a lively bunch. They were unarguably the strongest pirate crew around and yet, didn't go around dominating others with their strength. They were so much like the Z-Fighters back at their home planet. _

"_That we do." Goku admitted. _

"_So, what were you two doing alone up here when a feast is going on at the lower deck." Ace and Marco joined in along with Whitebeard and Ace asked the question. _

"_Another feast? Man I love this ship." Goku replied and started walking towards the down-flight stairs._

"_Just a moment of serenity between rivals. It's a record when Kakarot kept his mouth shut for the longest amount of time. Otherwise it would always be open, either to speak or to eat." Vegeta muttered._

"_That's a nice way of bonding. It reminds me of me and Roger back in my days, when we used to sit down at a quite island for some sake. And the marines thought that we were always at each other's throats when in reality, our companionship was somewhat unbreakable." Whitebeard said, feeling the nostalgia that came with those words._

"_But we are always at each other's throat, yet our team is the best this universe has ever seen." Vegeta replied, boasting about their team spirit. Seeing that this discussion was going somewhere, Goku disappeared and reappeared at the upper deck with a chunk of meat in his hands with the help of instant transmission._

"_Gurararara… You two brats have no idea how good me and Roger were as a team. Sometimes, we did wonder, what would have happened if we ended up in the same pirate crew? A few times we did thought of forming an alliance. But, before we could put the ideas into reality, Roger let himself get caught." Whitebeard explained. He wouldn't let the legendary camaraderie being shown down by a couple of brats._

"_When your ideas hung in the middle of expectations and reality, we did form a team together to eradicate a threat named Buu. And mind you, we proved to be nigh unbeatable against the godly entity. Our battles are known to be the stuff of legends in the universe." Goku argued about the dominance of their team this time and bit of a chunk of meat after the reply. He would be damned if he were to lose, even though it was a battle of words, when he had his favorite weapon in his hands, food._

"_If only you two were to witness a warm-up battle between me and Roger, there wouldn't even be an argument about which rivalry is more legendary." Whitebeard replied. This was onto his pride now, he wouldn't go down no matter what._

"_That's like giving excuses when you're running out of valid arguments. If only there was a way…" Goku muttered the last line under his breath. He looked down on the ground trying to think of a way to prove their point. Nothing. He looked at Vegeta for ideas, something, somehow… and then it clicked him. From the way Vegeta smirked, it seemed that he was on the same boat here._

"_What say Vegeta?" Goku asked amusedly, He knew that this was something Vegeta will never decline._

"_You're on. Always!" Vegeta replied with an evil grin of his own._

"_What are you two babbling about?" Whitebeard asked, getting pretty irritated by the lack of information. Ace and Marco looked equally confused._

"_Say, we two are still alive and well. Let the crew witness a battle between the two of us and decide which rivalry prevails." Vegeta asked. The thrill of a battle was clearly reflecting on his face._

"_That, I would like to witness as well." Whitebeard replied. _

"_Location of the battle?" Ace asked, hoping that he would get a front seat in the show._

"_Moby Dick seems just fine, it's the most durable ship I have seen." Marco suggested._

"_NO!" Goku and Vegeta replied in chorus. They wouldn't want to sink their own ship now would they?_

"_It's your word then, what do you suggest?" Whitebeard asked_

"_Now, ordinarily, anything less than a deserted planet wouldn't do justice to our battle. But seeing that it obviously can't be arranged, we will be able to put on a trailer at a deserted island too." Vegeta replied. Hoping that the deserted island will be few thousands of in terms of size._

_The three humans shared a laugh, assuming that the earlier statement was only an exaggeration. If only they knew that it was an understatement instead._

(Present)

After a clash which promised to destroy their whole world if it wasn't stopped soon enough, the calamity died down for a moment when the two warriors stopped to take a breath or two. When the debris and the smoke cloud accompanying the battle died down a bit, one could clearly conclude that the whole island was tore apart from the base. Let alone the island, the nearby sea cover, at least for a few 100 kms was thoroughly disturbed. The shockwaves from the battle created Tsunamis of magnitude that will be felt all over the New World.

Whitebeard and his whole crew, finally managed to take a breath of relief. Whitebeard himself was in no better state of mind. Right in front of him were warriors that could tear apart the whole of the red line and combine the Paradise and the New world with few blasts. These were people who could change the whole map with their own accordance. Of course the topic has been mentioned numerous times by the familiar aliens but this was the first time they actually witnessed the much awaited demonstration. To say that he was thrilled, seeing the extreme battle was an understatement. But, at the same time, he was glad that these two were on their side.

Whitebeard knew that as long as these two are still on the planet, the future of this world will be shaped through their approval. Or these two can make sure that there will be no future to this world.

On the two extreme edges of the now destroyed planet, stood the mighty prince of all Saiyans and the strongest warrior to ever grace the universe. For the spectators, this was the climax of the battle. For them, it was not even a warm-up.

"Say Vegeta, I am getting bored now. Let's take it up a notch?" Goku asked loudly. His proclamation got a common response from every spectator. The response was a high pitched 'What?' followed by loud groans.

"There still is an upper notch?" Ace asked surprisingly. Marco agreed without a doubt, with his comrade. They looked towards their supreme commander, hoping to put an end to this insanity they call a battle.

Far away at one of the extreme edges, Vegeta heard Goku's proclamation. This was getting exciting for him.

"Thought you would never ask." Vegeta replied and got into the stance for their legendary transformation. It was time they would stop kidding and go Super Saiyan.

Seeing that things were going to get ugly soon enough, Whitebeard stood up from his position and bellowed with the most dominating voice he could muster.

"Goku, you are suggested to stop this madness right now or you will be barred from eating for a week." He roared.

He knew that this was the best possible way to stop the battle. Bribe one of them into opting out and Goku was the easiest to manipulate this way, through food that is.

"Oh man. Sorry Vegeta, if it was anything but food, I would have continued, but you know how it is with my diet. So, until next time." Goku said and dropped his stance.

Vegeta was disappointed but he too knew that these humans wouldn't be able to hold their shit together if this went any further.

And that's how a pleasant evening ended for the Whitebeard pirates and two of their newest family members.

* * *

"So, Ace, you haven't really talked about yourself in general. Where did you come from, why did you become a pirate, how did you end up in this crew, your previous family, etc." Goku asked.

It had been a week since, well since the epic battle that shook the world from its foundations. Things were quite calm and peaceful for quite some time after that. There were various stories roaming around about the event that produced huge Tsunamis and destroyed an entire island. Few rumors regarded it as nothing but one of the natural wonders you wouldn't want to be near, at a place like Grandline. Few others claimed that it was the deed of few giant sea kings. Some others also assumed the possibility of a battle between a couple of infamous pirate groups. Even though this one was close, it was far away from the spot on reason.

The world government was a bit vary about the situation and didn't release the official statement yet. What went on through those corrupt minds will always be a mystery. Even the Marine was yet to comment anything on the whole debacle. Although they did hold a meeting about the possibilities…

(Flashback)

"_Impossible!" yelled the person of the highest stature within the marines, the Fleet Admiral Sengoku._

"_NO, it's not. I am telling you, it has to be a sea king." The legend of the previous generation, Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp replied in an attempt to reason with his long time comrade._

"_Arararara, I agree with Sengoku-san on this. Sea kings are peaceful creatures. A sea king going on a rampage, for no reason, is farfetched. Besides, if this did happen, then it's a much bigger issue as compared to the recent debacle. If they could go on a rampage once, what's stopping them now?" Aokiji exclaimed. He just wished that he wouldn't have to get in the middle of the troublesome situation._

"_Then it has to be a clash between pirates. Those scum always cause trouble for everyone." Akainu said in a low growl. His hatred for the pirates being as strong as ever. _

"_Have you gone nuts? THAT much damage done by mere pirates. We are talking about mountain sized Tsunamis here, who could have such power?" Sengoku asked incredulously. Seriously, even the thought was insane._

"_There is only one person to have such power. And you all know whom I am talking about." Akainu replied figuratively. _

"_Ooo, Whitebeard does have power to cause such destruction, interesting." Kizaru said, supporting his fellow admiral this time._

"_And since the island was inhabitant, it just might be possible that Whitebeard is the cause by some fluke." Garp said, still unhappy about straight forward defiance of his theory._

"_Garp, you are to investigate the sea of the nearby area and report to me about any possible disturbances, including the possibility of a sea king being involved." Sengoku declared._

_Garp fervently nodded, at least his theory was being considered. _

"_Aokiji, you will be following a certain pirate crew for a while and get to know if they have anything to do with the event." Sengoku declared again._

_Aokiji groaned loudly._

"_But it wasn't me who suggested the possibility. Why not send Akainu himself?" he tried to get the job off the hook._

"_Let's just say, I trust you more to take a calculative decision about the situation and stay peaceful throughout the mission." Sengoku replied and Aokiji agreed however, reluctantly._

_(Flashback end)_

Ultimately everybody is still waiting about a valid explanation to the fiasco but those who have previous experience of dealing with these government bodies already know that what they know and what they will let people know is far apart.

With the epic battle ending even before reaching its climax, Goku and Vegeta kept their adrenaline in check to prevent another such incident from happening. They spent most of their time in relaxing onboard the Moby Dick and chatting with the crew when they weren't taking a nap, or eating. It was one such fine morning when Goku asked Ace this question.

If it was anyone else who asked this question, Ace would have just shrugged it off as nothing significant. But, these two guys shared their life's story with them and were still telling the small details, bit by bit. It was only fair that Ace should show the same courtesy.

"This is probably after a long time when I am talking about my past again. My family…" He chuckled briefly and continued.

"I am the son of The Pirate King, Gol D. Roger and his wife Portgas D. Rogue." Ace announced uncaringly.

"Wow, so your dad was a powerful guy. I would have loved to get to know him, maybe have a nice little spar too." Goku replied wholeheartedly.

Ace was taken aback by this proclamation. There were only a few people overall who didn't care about who his father was. And all of them were his precious people. The rest of them, they would just kill him for who he was. He just couldn't help but ask, why Goku thought so.

"Well, when my spaceship came to earth, I too was an evil entity, born to destroy the planet. Piccolo, the one who practically raised my son, was my arch enemy during my entire teenage. Vegeta, who's probably like a first mate to me and I am sure the vice versa is true too, arrived on the planet earth with the sole purpose of killing me and my family. He almost succeeded. What I am trying to convey is, there is an evil within everyone. You can't separate it, you can't dominate it. You have to accept it and move forward with it." Goku preached the last line sagely.

The reply reassured Ace even more that these two were an integral part of his life now. He went on about the rest of his childhood, Luffy, Sabo, Dadan and all those fond memories. Before he knew it, his life was like an open book to Goku, and he didn't mind one bit about that.

* * *

It had been three months since Goku and Vegeta started their journey on the new planet. It had been anything but disappointing. They met new people, formed new bonds, ate new stuff, saw new places but most of the time, it was with or around the Whitebeards pirate crew. It wasn't that they weren't happy with the journey till now, it's just that, they wanted to explore a bit more, a lot more. And that's why they decided to embark on a journey of their own together from the next island onwards.

This next island was one of the biggest markets of the new world. It was a pretty populated and commercial island overall and a fitting destination to the end of a memorable journey together. Although, they didn't discuss this with Whitebeard yet, they knew he would understand the repercussions. After all, they knew enough of this world by now to survive without causing much trouble, hopefully.

"Target Island up ahead, put down the mast. All aboard, get ready to leave." Someone yelled from the crow's nest. With that being said, he jumped down on a rope and slid through to the bottom. Life would have been so different if they didn't have the ability to fly, Vegeta thought. It's such a pain in the ass when something as trivial as gravity is holding you down. Not diving too much into his musings, he decided to catch up with Goku who already went on to wander around the island.

It didn't take him long to catch up with Kakarot since he was walking down the lane instead of their usual mode of transportation. They were advised not to showcase their ability to fly in public view. That will grab just too much of attention from civilians, pirates and marines alike.

"What are you up to Kakarot?" He asked just to make a conversation. That was a change he noticed about himself, he had been a bit more extrovert since he arrived here.

"Oh hey Vegeta. I was looking for this bar Marco told me about. He said it had the finest sake in the new world, wanna join." Goku asked cheerfully.

This was another noticeable change about the two. They were drinking the drink of the Gods a bit too much these days. But they weren't really drunkards just because of that. Whenever they got high, they had an ace up their sleeve.

"Not that I have anything better to do. I might as well join in. " Vegeta replied in monotonic voice. Their accent and way of speaking was 180® apart from each other.

They quickly found a bar which had a rather large crowd, indicating that the place was famous. Assuming that it has to be good, they entered in.

"Two scotch, large serving each." Vegeta ordered what they usually drank.

"That would be extremely idiotic sir." The bartender replied. The nerve! Vegeta was about to grab the bartender's collar and drag his ass back to hell when he hastily added.

"Not wanting to insult you or anything sir, I just wanted to warn you that the guy over there, did you see him? He just beat up everyone whoever drank a scotch today. Apparently he's a famous pirate." The bartender said in a low voice, not to raise suspicion, in case, the pirate decided to attack him for badmouthing about him. The said pirate was sitting with a bunch of other pirates, possibly of the same crew.

That got Goku's attention as well. This was like imposing yourself on others. But he decided to stay quiet and not act at all. Instead just order the drink and see what happens later. Goku and Vegeta looked towards each other and decided what to do in a moment.

"I don't care, give me scotch and now!" Vegeta almost yelled at the bartender. The bartender just sighed and went on to prepare a drink. His helper dialed a number on the Den Den Mushi and said something about needing a couple more stretches for the goons. Neglecting the last part, he hoped that they had enough stretchers to lift the entire crew when the two would be done with them.

A stranger with a hat and a big ass sword hanging on his back was watching all this carefully. He noticed something about the two guys who were about to order a drink and thought that it will make things interesting in the future.

As soon as the drink came and Vegeta as well as Goku lifted their glasses to take a sip, a hand stopped each of them.

"That wasn't very clever thing to do. I hope the bartender did warn you about what will happen?" the person whom the hand belonged, asked the question and looked towards the poor bartender. The bartender was nodding frantically, not wanting to get in the midst of chaos.

"Well, it seems that you two will need to learn a lesson or two today." The pirate said again.

With the statement being declared, he lifted his hands off the two guys' wrist. He expected the two to run away in fear, but what happened next shocked him to no end. The two instead took a sip from their respective glasses.

"Hmm, that does tastes good." Goku said enthusiastically. Partly due to the taste of the drink and partly due to the anticipated fight.

The pirate was beyond furious, "You're dead. The both of you." He declared. That did nothing to stop Vegeta and Goku gulped down the whole drink at once from their glasses and lifted a barrel each of the same drink from the bar. Seeing the bartender's expression, Goku put some money on the table as the payment too.

The pirate was getting madder and madder with every antic of the two. Not only they drank the scotch, they also carried a barrel each and were continuously drinking even now.

"Before I kick your ass, let me know the names of the buffoons, about to tremble in front of me." The pirate asked.

"In that case, you should be the one to introduce yourself first." Vegeta said, taking a gulp from the barrel in his hands.

"Why you little punk! I am not going to tell you my name, but know and take pride in the fact that you are about to get your ass handed over to one of Kaido's pirate crew members." The Pirate said with a lot of inflated pride.

Kaido, huh? One of the Yonkou. That does sound interesting, Vegeta thought.

"Hey Kakarot, wanna have a drinking competition?" Vegeta said, completely ignoring the pirate and drinking endlessly. The crowd gaped at the fact that these two were willing to go against the crewmember of one of the Yonkous.

"Anytime Vegeta. You're just a couple of litres down right now, almost same as me. Let's see how much more you can hold." Goku declared and proceeded to take a big gulp out of his drink. Vegeta showed the same courtesy.

"That does it." The pirate yelled and went on to attack Goku.

The first attack was a simple hook from the left hand. It did have power, which was evident from the shelf that was destroyed as a result. But why did it destroy a shelf? Why not the face of the target, the pirate wondered. Because it was dodged effortlessly by Goku, who was not even fazed by the attempted attack on him.

Not wanting to give up, the pirate attack the two of them again. A hook to the left, a jab to the right, a roundhouse kick and few slashes from a broken glass bottle. Nothing connected even a single tissue of the skin. Each of the move dodged! And the supposed victims didn't give one flying fuck to the pathetic attempts.

Just when another attack was about to reach Vegeta, he dropped on the ground from drinking too much alcohol. Noticing that now he had the chance to causse some damage, the pirate attacked Vegeta again with a stomp, but it didn't connect either.

It was blocked by a sword!

Seeing that the fun part was over and there was another unknown in the equation, Vegeta and Goku looked towards each other and decided to end the competition before it reached the climax. For a split second, their hairs turned blonde and eyes green and bam! They were standing straight with not even a hint of alcohol consumption in their posture.

"I could have dodged the move." Vegeta said. His pride holding him from thanking the stranger.

"I know, but it was getting annoying." The stranger replied.

"You're right about that. So Vegeta, let's just end the useless skirmish. And I thank you sir for helping my comrade here. Though he would have seriously dodged it." Goku said, knowing that going Super Saiyan was all it needed for Vegeta to get rid of the alcohol in their veins.

"Anyways, I am Goku." Goku said

"That's a small and really simple name, though your comrade seems to call you by another one. I am Dracule Mihawk, better known as Hawkeyes Mihawk."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. From here onwards, the story is going to follow a proper storyline and a twisted plot. Plus, it will catch up with the cannon. So, stay put. **


End file.
